021414VejantRyspor
01:28 -- avianTimbre AT began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:28 -- 01:28 AT: Hey, Ryspor, you got a feW? 01:29 GT: ~Oh, Vejant. Certainly, what can I do for yov?~ 01:29 AT: FIrst, I'd lIke to say that you're a totally cool guy. Because that's appareNtly hoW you start these kINds of chats WIthout beINg a douche? Or soMethIN. 01:29 AT: ANyWay, I had soMe thINgs I WaNted to ask about. 01:30 GT: ~Haha, thank yov, I ʃvppoʃe. What wovld yov like to know?~ 01:31 AT: RIght, so fIrst, DoIr told Me that you MIght NoW What We're supposed to be doIN IN thIs gaMe. 01:31 AT: LIke, he saId We're supposed to Make a uNIverse? 01:31 AT: But hoW the actual fuck do We do that? 01:32 GT: ~Well, I'm not entirely ʃvre on the detailʃ, bvt I know it haʃ ʃomething to do with 'breeding', and I'm the only one who can do it, being the ʃpace player.~ 01:32 AT: WaIt, so you're the oNly oNe Who caN WIN It? Are the rest of us just caNNoN fodder or soMe shIt? 01:33 GT: ~No! No, not at all. I'm merely the one who createʃ it. All of vʃ will be able to enter it once it'ʃ finiʃhed.~ 01:34 AT: AlrIght, that's cool, but does that MeaN the rest of us doN't have to do aNythIN? It's all just up to you? 01:35 GT: ~...I think the reʃt of yov mvʃt have ʃOME part to play. Aʃ I ʃaid, I'm not an expert on thiʃ. All of my knowledge iʃ coming from what little Libby haʃ told me and what I've picked vp dvring ovr ʃtay on LOLWAT.~ 01:36 AT: AlrIght, theN I guess that doesN't help Me out Much. I'M stIll just as lost oN the gaMe's goal. 01:36 AT: ANother questIoN, theN. ANd thIs oNe for soMethINg More curreNt. 01:37 AT: I'M stuck oN Derse WheN I go to sleep, aNd I really, REALLY doN't WaNNa be there. DoIr saId you MIght be able to help, provIded you doN't hate Me. 01:37 AT: ANy Way you could, lIke, get Me out of there? 01:38 GT: ~I can try, certainly. Did yov have a deʃtination in mind for yovr dreamʃelf?~ 01:40 AT: ANyWhere but the queeN's place oN Derse. They're Not foNd of lettIN Me leave, aNd I'M Not lIsteNIN to Nullar. I've got No INterest IN beIN IN her fuckIN arMy. 01:43 GT: ~...Hrm, all right. I covld ʃend yov to another land, I ʃvppoʃe, thovgh I don't really know of very many.~ 01:44 AT: Oh! If you could seNd Me back to My laNd, loaaa, that Would be fuckIN sWeet! 01:44 AT: Err... as loNg as I could stIll fly there. 01:44 AT: Is the flyINg lIMIted to the MooNs? 01:44 GT: ~I think it might be, yeʃ. Yov covld alwayʃ vʃe yovr flying device, I ʃvppoʃe. It ʃhovld have appeared in yovr ʃylladex at ʃome point recently.~ 01:45 AT: DoIr MeNtIoNed that, too, but I doN't reMeMber aNythIN lIke that. He said he'll seNd Me the code for oNe, though, so I caN just alchethINgy It up. 01:45 AT: ANd If the flyIN Is lIMIted to the MooNs, theN I guess I MIght prefer ProspIt, that other MooN. 01:46 AT: But theN agaIN, It's goNNa suck there sooN... 01:46 AT: So loaaa MIght be better. 01:46 GT: ~All right, let me jvʃt boot vp the portaltop...~ 01:47 AT: It's Not goNNa chaNge aNythIN If I'M aWake rIght NoW, Is It? 01:48 GT: ~Awake on LOLWAT, yov mean? I don't think it ʃhovld. Joʃʃik ʃeemed vnaffected when I ported hiʃ dreamʃelf, althovgh hiʃ realʃelf WAʃ dead at the time...~ 01:49 AT: I'd just rather Not be a fIsh back at My clIff based hIve. That'd suck... 01:49 GT: ~Oh, no, don't worry abovt that. The tailʃ don't ʃeem to croʃʃ over to ovr other ʃelveʃ.~ 01:50 AT: Well, that's a relIef, at least. EIther Way, as loNg as I'M off of Derse, I'll be fINe. That place sucks. Not eveN flyIN Is Worth stayIN there. 01:50 GT: ~All right, here we are! Covld yov tell me what LOAAA might look like from an orbital view?~ 01:51 AT: Uuh... It's Mostly deserts aNd WastelaNds aNd stuff. No real plaNts or Water. Lots of flyIN shIps aNd stuff everyWhere, though! ANd there Was oNe lake WIth plaNts aNd shIt rIght Near My hIve, but I duNNo If you'd see It froM orbIt. 01:52 GT: ~I THINK I ʃee which one it iʃ. Here, I'll zoom in and try to find yovr hive. What doeʃ it look like?~ 01:53 AT: It's kINda eMbedded IN a clIff. Lots of holes opeN to the aIr aNd shIt. AlbatrossDad MIght be flyIN arouNd there, too. 01:54 GT: ~Oh, yovr lvʃvʃ iʃ ʃtill alive? That'ʃ a bit of a ʃvrpriʃe.~ 01:55 AT: Yeah, but I dIdN't get to speNd Much tIMe WIth hIM WheN We Were there. We Mostly dId our quest aNd theN got out. 01:56 GT: ~Ah. That'ʃ a ʃhame. At leaʃt yov'll be able to ʃpend plenty of time with him now thovgh, no?~ 01:57 AT: I certaINly hope so! ANd I guess there's also that deNIzeN lady I helped, uuh... gIve bIrth to? I'd rather Not talk about that. But she's there, too. 01:58 GT: ~Aha, here we are! Thiʃ lookʃ likely.~ 01:58 GT: ~All right, ʃtand by: I'm abovt to port yov...~ 01:58 AT: AlrIghty. 01:59 GT: ~ok there we go yovr dreamʃelf iʃ ʃafely on derʃe~ 02:00 GT: ~god vʃing that damn portaltop never getʃ any leʃʃ exhavʃting doeʃ it~ 02:00 AT: SWeet, thaNks! That Was... a lot easIer thaN I thought It Would be. 02:00 AT: HoW the fuck do you have soMethIN lIke that? 02:00 GT: ~libby~ 02:01 AT: Oh, daMN. All she dId for Me Was tell Me to staNd up to BalIsh aNd dIve to the bottoM of a lake. I dIdN't kNoW she Was haNdIN out teleportal thINgIes. 02:02 GT: ~no dont worry abovt it yov have to be fairly cloʃe to her to get ʃomething like thiʃ~ 02:03 AT: Ah, Well, Maybe eveNtually. I've appareNtly MIssed out oN a lot of shIt NoW. 02:03 AT: ANd oN top of that, I doN't get My poWers uNtIl Waaaay later or soMethIN. 02:03 AT: I'M kINda stuck rIght NoW. 02:03 AT: ANd by that, I MeaN I'M totally fINe. But extras Would be NIce. 02:04 GT: ~ah yeʃ yovre rather ʃtvck there given yovr page ʃtatvʃ~ 02:05 AT: Have you got aNy Idea hoW to get that god thINgy? That's hoW I'M supposed to get My poWers. 02:05 AT: But Nobody else seeMs to kNoW. 02:05 AT: ...other thaN Null, but I'd rather Not talk to her. 02:06 GT: ~why not ʃheʃ nice enovgh~ 02:06 GT: ~oh~ 02:06 GT: ~right~ 02:06 AT: She'd sooNer kIll Me thaN help Me. 02:06 AT: ANd I hoNestly feel the saMe. 02:07 AT: SpeakIN of Null, I WouldN't quIte say she's NIce. 02:07 AT: You're a ProspIt guy, rIght? 02:07 GT: ~i waʃ~ 02:07 AT: Was? 02:08 GT: ~jack killed my dreamʃelf~ 02:08 AT: Jack's aN asshole. 02:09 GT: ~he iʃ ʃomewhat of an aʃʃhole yeʃ~ 02:09 GT: ~he ʃent me a bottle of my own blood aʃ a 'valentine'~ 02:09 GT: ~at leaʃt i think it waʃ him~ 02:09 GT: ~it ʃort of appeared in my ʃylladex like the flying device did~ 02:10 AT: He hasN't coNtacted Me yet, so all I kNoW about hIM Is froM everyoNe else. 02:10 AT: He's probably scared of Me, but Whatever. I'M fINe Not kNoWIN hIM. He's appareNtly just out to kIll us all or soMethIN. 02:10 GT: ~well not all of vʃ~ 02:10 GT: ~he likeʃ nvllar well enovgh~ 02:11 AT: Yeah, because they're tWo assholes together. TWo peas IN aN asshole pod. ThIck as asshole thIeves. 02:12 GT: ~nvllar iʃnt an aʃʃhole per ʃe~ 02:12 GT: ~jvʃt ʃomewhat~ 02:12 GT: ~forcefvl~ 02:14 AT: I caN haNdle forceful. BalIsh Is forceful. That's all Well aNd good, If slIghtly aNNoyINg as fuck. Nullar, though, sucks. I saId I dIdN't WaNNa be IN her arMy, so she had Me pINNed to a fuckIN Wall. 02:14 AT: My dreaM self Is hoMe NoW, though, so good fuckIN rIddaNce. 02:15 GT: ~what did yov ʃAY to have THAT happen~ 02:15 AT: I just saId that I WasN't goNNa lIsteN to her, aNd theN trIed to leave. 02:15 AT: Next thINg I kNoW, I've got a crossboW bolt IN My leg, pINNIN Me to the Wall. 02:15 AT: Pretty sure she Was just goNNa kIll Me. 02:16 GT: ~croʃʃbow? nvll vʃeʃ hoekind thovgh~ 02:16 AT: Nah, she just had the huMaN Kate do that part. 02:16 AT: Nullar WouldN't have beeN able to catch Me. I'M too fast for her. 02:16 GT: ~im ʃvre~ 02:17 GT: ~in any caʃe yov have to keep in mind that derʃe iʃ VERY female-friendly~ 02:17 GT: ~doir waʃ enʃlaved and forced to become a footʃtool becavʃe he waʃ male~ 02:18 AT: So I saW. I sWear, I thought there Was goNNa be soMe kINd of sIck troll oN queeN orgy up there before I left. 02:18 GT: ~...yov didnt ʃee the video?~ 02:19 AT: VIdeo? 02:19 GT: ~nevermind itʃ nothing~ 02:19 GT: ~at all~ 02:20 AT: ...rIght. 02:20 AT: Uuh... so, by the Way, We're MakIN progress IN our World, rIght? 02:21 AT: WIth the Whole... goIN back to Not beIN fIsh thINg? 02:21 GT: ~i hope ʃo~ 02:21 AT: There's appareNtly a tIMe lIMIt, aNd We'll be fIsh forever If We MIss It. 02:21 AT: SWIMMIN Is cool aNd all, but I lIke My legs. 02:29 GT: ~yov have a point, i ʃvppoʃe. it might be eaʃier for me, having been a ʃeadweller previovʃly~ 02:30 AT: Err... yeah. I guess. 02:30 AT: But I lIke WalkIN aNd ruNNIN aNd shIt. 02:30 AT: So, lIke, What are We eveN doIN NoW? 02:31 AT: My World INvolved My deNIzeN. We doN't... have to gIve bIrth here, do We...? 02:31 GT: ~i hope not~ 02:31 GT: ~aʃ i ʃaid, i think the main qveʃt haʃ to do with creating the new vniverʃe, given thiʃ iʃ my land~ 02:32 AT: So We're MakIN a uNIverse IN order to fINIsh thIs laNd? I thought that Was the fINal goal thINgy. 02:32 GT: ~well, i think there'ʃ alʃo a land qveʃt like the otherʃ, in thiʃ caʃe diʃpelling the cvrʃe on the waterʃ of the land~ 02:33 AT: AlrIght, aNd hoW do We do that? 02:34 GT: ~moʃt likely negotiating ʃomething with leon, perhapʃ even having...intimate relationʃ with him to gain hiʃ virgin majykkʃ~ 02:36 AT: ...rIght. I'll leave that to you guys, theN. I'M Not the, uuh... INtIMate type. 02:36 AT: ANd for soMe reasoN, NegotIatIoNs Never go Well WIth Me. 02:36 AT: Must be bad luck. 02:36 GT: ~yeʃ, mvʃt be~ 02:37 GT: ~in any caʃe it'ʃ looking increaʃingly like it'ʃ going to be ʃeriad~ 02:38 AT: Well, I WIsh her the best of luck WIth that. I WoN't be aNy help there. 02:38 AT: If We Need to, lIke, clIMb soMethIN or explore a cave, I'M your guy. 02:39 GT: ~haha, i'll be ʃvre to keep that in mind~ 02:40 AT: ANyWay, thaNks agaIN for the teleporty thINg. That clears up quIte a lot oN My eNd. 02:40 GT: ~happy to help~ 02:41 AT: I'll talk to you later, theN. Best of luck WIth, uuh... Whatever you're doIN to Make the uNIverse or Whatever. 02:42 GT: ~haha, many thankʃ~ 02:43 -- avianTimbre AT gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:43 --